


Out Loud

by rollingday_s



Series: Ravenclaw AU [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingday_s/pseuds/rollingday_s
Summary: Three ficlets. In which Sho wants to learn how to cast non-verbal spells and Aiba helps out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> {Mini Series} **Out Loud**  
>  Arashi // Sakuraiba | Hogwarts/Ravenclaw AU* | G to PG-13 | 1485 words total
> 
>  
> 
> ((*Hogwarts AU in which the Arashi members are all in Ravenclaw. Inspired by my Matsumiya ficlet, _[buddies](https://rollingdayscomm.dreamwidth.org/8764.html#cutid2)_. Ohno is the oldest, Sho and Aiba are two years behind him, and Jun and Nino are right after them.))

**complex(ity)** | Sho, Aiba, Jun | Comedy | G | 497 words  
_Sho struggles with non-verbal spells._

 

“Uuughh!”

Sho bangs his head on the desk in front of him.

Aiba looks up from his Potions book.

“What’s wrong, Sho-chan?”

Sho’s voice comes out muffled by the table. “I can’t for the life of me learn how to cast a spell without saying it out loud.”

Aiba closes his book. “You do know you’re a fourth year, right? We don’t learn this stuff till our sixth year.”

“I know,” Sho says, irritated, “but…” he trails off.

Aiba understands. He gives him a gentle smile and pats his hand. “You’re the best of our year, Sho-chan,” he says, “you don’t need to prove anything to anyone. Satoshi-kun has always been the silent type. He probably learned how to cast a non-verbal spell before he could even talk,” he giggles.

Sho nods, but Aiba is not sure he’s convinced.

\--

Just as Aiba predicted, Sho hasn’t given up yet. He tries to cast a non-verbal spell for two days straight after that, but the only thing that happens is that a quill falls on the floor while he’s practising _Repulso_ without talking. Seeing his hopeful face Aiba almost doesn’t have the heart to tell him it was Tama-chan, his Japanese Bobtail cat, that had made the quill fall by jumping on the table.

After the umpteenth failed attempt that evening, Sho falls on the armchair in the Common Room and remains silent for a few minutes while Aiba tries to cheer him up with his best leprechaun and centaur joke. In the end, Sho stands up sighing and walks to the dorm, even ignoring Jun who just came back from the library in that moment and greeted him.

“What happened?” Jun asks Aiba while taking the spot Sho was occupying until now.

Aiba’s gaze is still fixed on the door to the dorm rooms when he replies. “He’s just a little disappointed because he’s having trouble learning non-verbal spells.”

Jun whistles. “Non-verbal spells? Isn’t that six year level magic or something?”

Aiba nods. “But Satoshi-kun mastered it when he was our age, didn’t he? And, well, you know Sho-chan, he has a bit of a complex of inferiority when it comes to Satoshi-kun,” he sighs.

“I don’t know why though,” Jun says. “Sho-kun is the best at everything else. He knows every spell by heart, he always gets the best grades, he’s very smart…”

“Well,” Aiba cuts him off, “whatever it is, I think the only one who can help is Satoshi-kun. Do you know where he is?”

“He was playing Gobstones with Nino in the courtyard.”

“Thanks.” He picks up Tama-chan and turns to him. “Are you coming too?”

Jun grimaces. “I can’t, sorry. I have to write Nino’s Transfiguration essay as well as mine.”

Aiba is surprised. “Why? You never did what he told you to do before.”

“It’s nothing, I lost a bet,” Jun says quickly, blushing a little. “I’ll see you then, Aiba-kun.” He gets up and runs for his room, leaving a suspicious Aiba behind.

 

 

 **hint** | Aiba, Nino, Ohno | Comedy | G | 449 words  
_Ohno helps – or at least he tries to._

 

“Satoshi-kun!” Aiba calls out, running to him and Nino with Tama-chan in his arms. “I was looking for you.”

Nino, who’s sitting on the ground in the courtyard, gives him a two fingers salute. Ohno is crouching next to him, covered in what looks like very nasty troll bogey or maybe worse.

“Ew, that stinks,” Aiba notes.

“Oh, you’re right,” Ohno says, while Nino snickers under his breath. He grabs his wand from his robes and cleans himself up with a silent spell. “Sorry, we were playing Gobstones,” he adds with a sheepish smile.

“And he keeps on losing,” Nino sing-songs.

“Is this how you convinced Jun-kun to do your homework for you?” Aiba asks with a giggle.

Nino squints his eyes. “Is that what he told you?”

“He said he lost a bet.”

Nino grins. “Yeah, I suppose.”

“Is there anything I can do for you, Aiba-chan?” Ohno asks abruptly.

“Ah, yes,” Aiba says, suddenly remembering what he’s there for. “I need your help. See, Sho-chan has been trying to cast a non-verbal spell for days now, but the best he could come up with is to whisper it.” Aiba pets Tama-chan with a grimace. “It would be kinda funny if he wasn’t so stressed out about it.”

Nino huffed. “That guy will work himself into an early grave.”

“I can’t say I don’t agree,” Aiba murmured. He turned to Ohno. “How do you do it? The non-verbal spells, I mean. How do you cast them without speaking?”

Ohno frowns. “I don’t know. Honestly.” He looks at the wand in his hand. “I just think about the spell before I can say it. It’s like… you’re about to say it and then, just before you do,” he swishes and flicks his hand and the leaves on the ground start floating, “your thinking is enough to make the magic happen,” he concludes with a shrug.

“Satoshi-kun,” Aiba groans, “that’s not helping one bit.”

Ohno scratches his neck. “Sorry, Aiba-chan. Maybe you should try distracting him?”

“Distract him? How?”

“Maybe yell something at him when he’s about to speak?” Ohno suggests.

“Yeah, and risk having whatever spell bounce on me?” Aiba retorts. “No, thanks.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out, Aiba-shi,” Nino jumps in. He stands up and pulls Ohno by the sleeve of his uniform. “But now, if you will excuse us, Oh-chan has a Gobstones match to lose and I have a very long list of Honeydukes’ sweets I want him to buy for me as penance.”

Ohno only manages to stutter _‘a distraction will surely work’_ before getting dragged away by Nino, leaving Aiba in the courtyard with a sleepy Tama-chan in his arms and a problem to solve.

 

 

 **the experiment** | Sakuraiba | Romance, Fluff | PG-13 | 539 words  
_Aiba finds a way._

 

“I have an idea!” Aiba yells, barging in the fourth years dorm room.

Sho is lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Hina, the only other guy there, senses trouble and runs away.

“Come on, Sho-chan, get up!” Aiba says, pulling his friend’s arms till he’s standing.

Sho gives him a wary look. “What kind of idea?”

“It’s an experiment that should help with your learning process.” Aiba shoots him a huge smile. He picks up some books from his trunk next to Sho’s bed and piles them up on the mattress. “Trust me, Sho-chan.”

Sho looks at him incredulously. Aiba’s experiments usually end up with one or both of them in trouble. He doesn’t know how many detentions they barely dodged in the past four years. Still, it’s Aiba who’s asking him to trust him, and Sho can never say no to his friend. He nods.

“Close your eyes,” Aiba instructs, and Sho does as he’s told.

The next time Aiba speaks, he can hear him getting closer. His friend’s hand closes on his wand hand a second later, and Sho’s grip tightens involuntarily.

“Now,” Aiba’s breath is tickling his cheek, “think the spell in your mind. Just think it, no words.”

Sho breathes deeply, trying to concentrate, but it’s hard to do it with Aiba’s hand on his, and his breath coming just mere centimetres from where he’s standing. It takes him a minute, but finally his mind starts working to form the words of the spell clearly in his head. _Wingardium Leviosa_ , he thinks. _Wingardium Leviosa._

“Start moving your wand,” Aiba’s touch on his hand becomes feathery, his fingertips barely resting on his wrist now, “and I’ll count down from three.” His voice is but a whisper now, and if he wasn’t standing this close, Sho probably would have never heard him. “And when I’m down to one, I want you to say the spell out loud.”

“But…” Sho starts to protest.

“Just trust me.”

Sho can’t help but nod.

“Three,” Aiba starts counting.

Sho’s hand moves. Swish and flick. _Wingardium Leviosa._

“Two.”

The words are floating in his mind. _Wingardium Leviosa._

“One.”

Sho moves his wand and opens his mouth.

“W—”

However, his words are cut off before he can even say them. He opens his eyes in shock and finds Aiba’s face right in front of him, his bangs falling over Sho’s forehead, his nose bumping with his, and his lips on mouth, effectively stopping him from talking. But Sho’s hand had still moved in that split second, and the books in front of him are now levitating over the bed even if the spell died on Aiba’s lips the moment he tried to speak.

Aiba’s mouth is hot against his, but he only lingers for another second before he takes a step back and turns around to look at the books.

“You did it, Sho-chan!” he exclaims, facing him again with a happy grin.

Sho is left speechless. He feels his cheeks grow red at the thought of what just happened, and his head is clouded with questions, but he can’t help but return Aiba’s smile with his own.

With Aiba’s constant “help,” he learns how to cast non-verbal spells by the third day. He still doesn’t tell him for the next two months after that though.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : What? This has become a series(?) lol I don't know what happened. By the way, this was going to be Yama but then my Sakuraiba side got the best of me and this happened lol I wanted to post earlier, but holidays mean relatives coming over, so I literally just found the time to post (I miss scheduling posts on LJ *cries*) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this series of ficlets! I love Harry Potter, and I wanted to set them in the Japanese Wizarding school, Mahoutokoro, but unfortunately we still don't have a lot of info about it (like Houses, which are the most important part, I believe) and I didn't want to make them up myself in case JK will come up with something for herself later. So, yup.
> 
> I'll leave you with four words: I need more Sakuraiba. (Yes, this is a desperate cry for fics lol)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I usually make characters cheat sheets so I can keep track of what I'm doing and where their story is going, so I thought I'd post it for everyone and you can find it [HERE](https://rollingday-s.dreamwidth.org/7855.html)! I will be updating it as soon as new info comes out in the stories, as well as adding some things that might be implied or otherwise never said (like the best/worst subjects topic.)
> 
> I wonder if anyone needs an overview of what the Harry Potter world entails, like what Houses are, spells, and stuff? I know a surprising number of people who has never watched or read anything Harry Potter related, so I don't want to take anything for granted. If anyone has ever doubts about the Harry Potter verse, please let me know in the comment section of that post and I'll update it with the requested info!


End file.
